Sandrine Darveau
Sandrine Ahjaja Darveau (b. June 23, 1993) is a member of French Kiss with Jessica Lagueux, Hyacinthe Emmons, Emilie Roulois, and Jessica VanDrunen, who originally auditioned for Adagian Idol of Alágro, Adagia. Personal Life Born in Garceau dit Tranchemontagne (also known as Garcaeu) Sandrine attended the Alágro auditions back in July with her two sisters and parents. Sandrine is half Indian and Acadian but affiliates her self more with Acadians. As in the audition when asked tell us one thing about yourself. She said "I consider myself Acadian. Her mother is Indian, born there, and speaks fluent Hindi. Her father is Acadian. She has a younger sister (18 years) and an older sister (24 years). She said she grew in Garceau with mostly Acadian friends and relatives. She has only been to Indian a couple times but says she doesn't speak the language very good. It was also said that she wouldn't attempt to learn it either. She has the darkest skin. She is the second shortest at 4'7" after fellow bandmate Emilie Roulois. She speaks fluent Chiac, 67% French, 19% English, less than 2% of Hindi. She is the fourth best English speaker in the group although she harldly understands or speaks. Her middle name "Ahjaja" means "Born of a Lotus". Adagian Idol Audition Sandrine, auditioned for Adagian Idol in Alágro. She audition for the judges with the song Listen by Beyoncé. She described music to be away for her to relieve stress, and go into a deep world of her own. She also says "I'm not the good with expressing my feelings but when I sing I feel like people know exactly where I'm coming from and what I mean. After singing the judges described her performance as lack of voice control. Louvre said "It was a bumpy road as soon as you breathed in". Jules Chauvet said "You scared me as soon as you took in that much air, it's almost as like you didn't know how to us your voice at that moment". Resulting in Jules saying no. Michel Dit La Ruine wanted to give her a chance so he said yes. Louvre also gave her as yet because he wanted to give Sandrine a chance. Formation Sandrine arrived and Paris in the next round. The contestants were asked to form teams and they will be eliminated by the weakest and the strongest. Sandrine then started with Hyacinthe because the two got along perfectly. Jessica VanDrunen then joined in. Then Emilie Roulios and then Jessica Lagueux. They named themselves "Francais Baiser" (or English: French Kiss) because they were flirtatious and girly. As soon as the five song together they described it as chemistry in the making and gave it a try. They performed "Give it to me right" by Melanie Fiona and the crowd went wild when they saw potential. They one of the only girl group to receive standing ovation. But as soon as Louvre and Michel wanted to let all five girls continue, Jules complained he heard the 3 girls (both Jessicas, Emilie) but he didn't hear Hyacinthe or Sandrine. He wanted to get rid of the two but decided to keep them in the competition because Paris insisted. Then later the five wanted to stay as a girl group. Now they will split the money, fame, and they were put on team Dit La Ruine. Sandrine came up with the name of the group. Sandrine also told Hyacinthe about her dream about she was onstage in India singing but when she was speaking French the crowd booed her. But meanwhile in reality everyone love her. Perfomance Michel Dit La Ruine always said he was proud of the girls. But Jules Chauvet was always hardest on Sandrine. He would often complain saying he didn't hear Sandrine as much then he would say that she needed to excel and perform more like the other girls, he also said that Sandrine doesn't have enough confidence. Some Kisser fans also complained saying Sandrine doesn't get enough solo or her own lines. But through each week Sandrine has grown and has voice has much improved like how Dit La Ruine described it. Sandrine's voice is Soprano although many say it's more of mezzosoprano. It's described as very soft, angelic, and strong. Pairings Jessdrine LaDarveau Sandrine & Jessica Lagueux Emdrine Sanrine & Emilie Hyadrine Sandrine & Hyacinthe (BFF) Jessdrine VanDarveau Sandrine & Jessica VanDrunen Category:Members Category:Sandrine Darveau Category:French Kiss Official